Gene vs. Tamahome no miko
by tamahome no miko
Summary: Tamahome no miko doesnt like Gene's new hairdo, so she rebels! Also, someone took her coke away, and without it she wither and die! Its random insanity, i swear, i dont mean to offend any Gene fans!! please no flames!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This is random insanity! Written really late after a father-daughter dance at my school...dedicated to my best friend, Laurie-chan (and Tasuki no miko for letting me borrow him for awhile)!! Anyways, this is really screwed up, so don't flame me cause its stupid. I hope this might make some random person laugh. Oh well! Enjoy, minna!   
  
  
:: Gene walks cautiously into a white room... he is the only one there::  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here? How the hell did I get here in the first place???" Gene asked. As he wandered around, the room was filled with insane laughter. A girl popped out of nowhere and gave him a big peace sign. "HIIIIIIII!!!!" she yelled, laughing even harder, "I'M MAD CAUSE SOME BASTARD TOOK AWAY MY COKE SO NOW I GET TO TORTURE YOU!!!!!" Gene blinked. "Excuse me?" he said, having no clue who the girl was and why she was talking about torture. "I'm not happy cause my joy in life has been revoked so now I must torture someone!!!" the girl commented. "Ok... that's kind of weird, but why insist on torturing me?" he inquired. She smiled. "BECAUSE YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!!!"  
He rolled his eyes. How is this idiot ever going to hurt me, he thought, and plus I thought my hair looked pretty cool like this anyways. "I'm outta here!" he said, walking to the door he had come in at. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the room. Gene was frozen. He tried to move, but something was holding him back. The girl laughed and walked over to him. "I knew you'd learn the hard way. Nobody can escape the wrath of Tamahome no miko!!!" "What??? Could you just let me go??? I have things to do!" he pleaded. "Awww... but where's the fun in that???" she whined, "I never get to do anything!!!"   
"Ok, but will you just tell me what's up with you and my hair???" he asked. "WELLLL, there's the fact that I hate it and it makes you look like a little kid and I hate it and it makes your head look really really big and I hate it and it looks kind of pink which makes everything screwed up cause pink is the color of the devil and his assistant, Makona, who goes and puu's people to death which usually makes them very unhappy cause they end up dead so in other words people could die by looking at your hair so you must be held in captivity until it grows back!!!" she said cheerfully. "Yeah, whatever... so you're basically implying that you don't like my hair?" he asked. "DUH! BAKA!!!" the girl turned SD and started dancing around the room, "Baka baka baka! Baka baka baka! Gene no baka!!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP???" Gene yelled, wondering what in the world she had been drinking that would have this sort of affect on her. "How dare you!" she screamed back at him, "You will pay! Tasuki no miko! (aka:Saledis) May I have your permission to borrow Tasuki?" Another voice filled the room, "Yeah, ok! Just don't mess him up real bad" the voice said. You could hear screaming in the background. Tamahome no miko raised her hand into the air, and a young man with fiery red hair came falling down to the ground. "TASUKI!!!" the girl yelled, and ran over to him. "HELL NO! NOT YOUAGAIN!!!" he shouted, "Why?? Why does it have to be you??" {:its a bird, it's a plane, it Hikou! Heehee, Laur-chan's the only one that gets that joke:} he yelled, throwing himself to the ground. "Tasuki, I want you to flame this bastard! He told me to shut up!!!" she exclaimed. Tasuki shrugged. "Honestly I wish you would, but because I know that you would f*cking kill me if I diddnt, ok!" he replied. Before Gene could say a word, flames surrounded him. The girl burst out laughing. "HAHAHAH!!! Now we don't have to worry about your hair cause you don't have any!!!!!" she cackled, as she and the mysterious red-head disappeared...  
  
Gene lifted his head... what a weird dream, he thought. "Where am I?" he asked. He looked at his surroundings. He was, he was still in the workshop! He thanked whatever god that would listen that the dream wasn't real. He heard someone call his name and went to see who it was. He just missed the cackling coming from behind where he had been laying. "We shall meet again, Gene Starwind..."  
  



	2. What happened?

***Back in the world of the miko's***  
  
  
:: Tamahome no miko (e-chan) pops back into the world and lands on Tasuki no miko::  
  
"BAKA!" Tasuki no miko yelled, pulling out her tessen and scorching Tamahome no miko. "Saledis! How many times do I have to tell you to lay off e-chan! She can't help being stupid!" Jim no miko (Adakie) yelled. E-chan gave her an evil look. "Don't make me hurt you." She said, raising her hands. "Ok! Lay off! I'm ::cough:: sorry" Saledis murmured.   
E-chan pulled up a chair and sat down. She sighed, and watched Saledis type something on her laptop. "E-chan, did you post a second chapter onto your Gene vs. Tamahome no miko fiction?" she asked. "No, I diddnt" she replied. "Well, it looks like some weirdo hacked into the system and posted a hentai as a second chapter." She said, handing her friend the computer. "Oh my gosh, this is sick!" she said, reading the chapter. "I better write another chapter to put over it!"   
"Ok, well, I'm gonna go sneak into Tasuki's dream again!" Saledis said, closing the computer lid. Adakie snickered. "Behave yourself Saledis" she said, trying to hide a smile. Her friend grinned. "Oh, I will... maybe" she said, popping out of the no miko world. E-chan sighed. "I guess I'll just post this stupid writing," she said, "as long as it'll go over that stupid hentai!" she said, posting the REAL second chapter.......  
  
  
  
OK! I just wrote this to post over some hentai that a hacker posted on my fanfiction. I diddnt write it, and I diddnt post it. I really hope this covers it up.... Wish me luck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
